footloose
by deliriousnight
Summary: It starts with missing English homework and me accidentally-on-purpose cursing out my teacher, and continues with me in detention along with a pretty boy who may or may not make my heart thump like crazy. SasuSaku. AU.


**notes:** I'm...guilty of cliches kjafnjkdnf. But, hey, I've been wanting to do a high school AU for awhile so here it is! It's something light-hearted for whatever else I have in writing, so please enjoy! :)

* * *

I hate the feeling you get when you can't find your homework.

Maybe I'm the only one gets particularly aggravated since I keep my bag so organized and all my papers in folders, and I'm annoyed when I have to search through the entire fucking thing to find a single sheet I have to turn in.

"Is there a problem, Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei asks from where he's standing by the chalk board. He has this shit-eating grin on his face-at least, that's what it looks like but you can't _really _tell because of the mask plastered onto the lower-half of his face.

A lot of theories go around about why he wears it in the first place, ranging from, "He's so ugly, he's ashamed to show his face," to, "He's so handsome tat he doesn't want us to faint if we peek!"

I'm a firm believer of the third option: he won't take it off because he enjoys all the chaos created when no one is in the know.

"Nope," I respond, a serene smile on my face. Meanwhile, all I'm thinking is, _where is it, oh my god, if I don't give it to him my grade will drop and so will my GPA, what the fuck, I never misplace my work-_

"-do you have your essay?"

I blink cluelessly at him. "Wha-?"

"Your essay, Sakura. Do you have it?"

"Uh..." Most of the eyes in the room are now on me while I imitate a fish, what with my jaw hanging open, shutting, and then doing the same over. "I-I'm trying to find it."

He raises an eyebrow and the room bursts into whispers. Probably because I'm a pretty good student-not the _best _if you're counting Shikamaru, but no one does that since he's too lazy to do any work and I'm, well, not. "You don't have it out already."

It's a struggle to keep the sarcasm out of my voice when I glance at my empty desk then back at him. "Um, no?" I add the _obviously _only in my head. I mean, Kakashi-sensei may be a sadistic goof with an unhealthy obsession for porn novels, but he's still a _sensei._

Who has the authority to give me a detention, if he so pleases.

The man in question lets out a low sigh, as if there's fifty bricks on his back.

(I'd like to hit him with fifty bricks between you and me.)

"That's unfortunate," he starts, not sounding like the news is unfortunate _at all._ "I guess I'll have to give you a zero, no?"

I yelp, startling those around me who've placed their heads on their wooden desks and are trying to sleep.

(Not that I'll ever understand the comfort in the hard surface of school tables. How would anyone be able to stand the pain of the headache that would sure ensue after? Ugh. I shudder at the _thought_.)

Shooting them an apologetic glance, I say, "I can't turn it in tomorrow for a late grade?" It's hard not to cringe at how desperate I sound, but I _loathe _bad grades. zeros more than anything.

"You can," he announces. My face must have lit up because he takes great pleasure in continuing, "_not._"

For what happens next, I blame entirely on the awareness that a drastic drop in my English average is _not _something that I would be able to raise without a tough time, and drastic rise in my stress levels is definitely what would lead me to do something I may regret.

Such as cursing out my teacher.

From my peripheral vision, I catch my classmates' eyes popping, as I tell him where exactly I think he can stick his fucking porn books.

_How could she even dare_? they were probably thinking. In all honesty, I am thinking the exact same thing while I say it, but I still stop myself.

When I _finally _do, Kakashi-sensei stares at me quite calmly and gestures for me to walk up to his desk. I do so, breathing a little hard from the effort it took me to swear so much.

He hands me a tiny pink slip-I think it's a hallpass for a millisecond because I find joy in disillusioning myself daily. I hesitantly take it-my frustration having disappeared in the time it took me to strode from the back of the room to the front-and read it to myself:

**DETENTION; Room 203**

_**Date: 12/2/XXXX**_

_**Time:** **3:30pm-5:00pm**_

Good job, Sakura, I tell myself. You just succeeded in getting your first detention.

* * *

"So _maybe _I overreacted."

Ino snorts right after the sentence is out of my mouth. I glare hard and gulp down another bite of my pizza. I don't know what exactly it is about my school's pizza, but it's basically out of this world. If I had to one person to be stranded with on an island, it would be whoever made this cheesy delciousness. Then I'd make them my slave and cackle while they cook me food until we are either rescued or die.

An awesome way to live out their years, if you ask me.

"_Maybe_?" Ino repeats incredulously. "Forehead. You _cursed out Kakashi-sensei_. The most laidback teacher in our fucking school. I think you definitely overreacted." Her long hair flips in front of her shoulder when she leans in. Ino's one of those blonde, blue-eyed, model-esque girls that people look to jealously when she hurries past them. We've been best friends since elementary, after she chased away these kids who were picking on me about my big forehead.

(She's secretly envious of my pink hair and green eyes because, y'know, they _rock._)

I sulk. "Don't remind me. You are ruining the happy atmosphere of which I must maintain to eat this." I wave said crust in her face.

She rolls her eyes. "That's the only thing that's preventing you from throwing yourself off a cliff, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," I answer, in between chews. The moist taste soothes my nerves a bit and I relax in my seat, my neck cricking.

We're sitting outside in the courtyard. There used to be umbrellas plugged into the hole on every table, but a gust of wind blew them away. They were never to be seen again.

(I have a hunch that Uzumaki Naruto-Other Best Friend and Prankster Extraordinaire-grabbed hold of them and is planning to fling them off the roof, one of these days.

But I could be wrong.)

Normally this wouldn't bother me but the sun's baking today and I hate sweating during school.

Deodorant can only do so much, you know?

"If the sun's really bothering you," Ino observes, "we can always go into the cafeteria, Forehead."

I cut her a sharp look. "The cafeteria's for basic bitches."

She smirks and stands, gripping her empty tray. "Then it's exactly where you belong, no?"

I roll my eyes and flip her the finger. She ignores the thoughtful motion and heads off, throwing me a sly wink over her shoulder.

Tch. Basic.

As soon as she's gone though, I'm quickly reminded of the fact that I have detention after school. Two periods till I ruin my permanent record, yaaaay.

My grin falling, I finish my lunch with a sigh and toss the trash into the can nearest to me.

Two periods till.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I walk in to ROOM 203 (capitalized to emphasize the doom), our Infamous Detention Room, is that Morino Ibiki isn't there. I'm ashamed to admit that I breathe a sigh of relief right then, only because he's my been my greatest source worry since I received the damn slip.

Morino Ibiki is the teacher in charge of detention in Hanoko Gakuen. He's got multiple scars on his face that he says were caused by knife wounds, a low raspy voice, and the tendency to bark words out like they're military orders.

In other words: if you don't know who Morino Ibiki is then you're a pretty lucky dude.

The second thing I notice is the dark head of this one guy who's face down on his desk. I don't initially recognize him so I assume I don't know him. Shikamaru's here too, having been caught sleeping in class _yet again_. He's laying there, snoring away and since I can't be bothered to listen to that horrid noise as it progresses, I choose to plop down behind Dark Head.

Ok, yeah, there are twenty other untaken seats surrounding me. Sue me, I crave the solace of another human being.

(Especially if they're good-looking, but that is yet to be seen with Dark Head since his face is hidden.)

I'm admiring the black spikes and wide shoulders in front of me (maybe Dark Head can already be rated good-looking in the books, even if I don't see his face, hmm) when the door opens and in comes Asuma-sensei. He's pretty laidback too, not as much as Kakashi-sensei, but enough to smoke some cigs in public and in front of administrators. He's also Shikamaru's favorite teacher and vice versa, so it doesn't surprise me when he sighs at the sight of the boy snoring like it's nobody's business.

It does surprise me, however, when he faces Dark Head and I and his cig falls out of his mouth and down to the floor.

Oh my god, I made _Asuma-sensei_ _drop his cigar_.

(Not going to lie, I'm kind of proud.)

"Sakura, what are you-"

"I cursed out Kakashi-sensei." I hang my head and scratch it sheepishly.

"Why-"

"I might have, uh, overreacted?"

He seems to get that this is a reluctant topic to prod at so he pauses and switches. "Morino Ibiki will be out for the next week because his brother Idate's in some kind of famous tournament and he wanted to show some support. So, I'll be the detention teacher until then." There's only the three of us students in the room. A cricket chirps somewhere outside.

Asuma-sensei shakes his head and sighs again. "Yeah, anyway, just don't get make a lot of noise or do stupid shit that'll land you in jail or anything and we'll be fine-"

"-and don't do drugs, stay in school, we got it, sensei," I interrupt, smiling despite myself. I'm already in detention so there's no need for me to stop my sassy mouth, right?

As suspected, he doesn't glare at me, just leans back in his big chair, moves a book over his face, and shoots up his thumb in my direction. "Exactly."

It's pretty quiet after that, as the three other occupants in the room are sleeping. And I get super bored, so I take out my phone to text Ino about my boredom and generally bother her. When it's out of my pocket, I remember that I had forgotten to bring my charger to school and the stupid thing is at zero percent which means no texting for me.

FUCK.

So with nothing better to do and no more pizza to distract me from the impending destruction of my record, I kind of kick Dark Head's desk. I don't mean to wake him up or anything. I just...kick it. Because I'm bored.

I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE HIM UP.

But of course that is exactly what happens because I put too much pressure into the kick. He raises his head, drowsily, and twists around in his seat to see who the culprit is. And that is me.

"I didn't mean to-" is what I start saying and then stop because now that his face is lifted and I can see it, I'm kind of struck. Aristocratic features, sharp cheekbones, long lashes black bangs falling into his eyes. I have the urge to reach out and brush them to just see how they would feel because I have a really big place in my heart for boys with bangs.

But I digress.

His intense, smoldering pupils stare back at me and he goes, "What just happened?" Only he slurs it out so it comes out as, "wha' jus' happon?"

This is so utterly adorable that I giggle really loudly at him. He stares at me, confused, and glances around the room. "Right," he mutters. "Detention."

"Yeah," I say with him. "Detention. But since you're awake now, what say we make it a memorable detention?" I smile widely and extend my palm. "I'm Sakura."

He blinks, as if to shake off the sleepiness and replies with his own hand. "Sasuke," he murmurs, in this husky voice that has me melting at my edges.

This is going to be the start of a beautiful detention.

* * *

**notes2:** I absolutely love this style omg. And between you and me, Sakura's attitude about detention and missing homework is based off my own. I freak out when I can't find stuff in my bag and nearly hyperventilated when I almost got detention. I think she's the type to do the same, if placed in a high school, because she is known for her intelligence and hard work and I think she'd try to avoid getting into that kind of trouble! :)

Thoughts? PLEASE NO FAVORITING OR FOLLOWING WITHOUT DROPPING A REVIEW! :)


End file.
